brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CoolBurnMtW/My Progress
Ok, I've renamed this Blog and have decided to use it to keep track of all my progress, rather than making a Blog for each project. The newest information will be added at the bottom. COMPLETE! Ok, I've tested copying the existing pages on this Wiki to my unused Brightwood: Golden Kingdom Wiki and it looks like it's going to work. The links all line up after copying. I will need to figure out if I want to copy all the images over to there or not, but so far so good. So far, I've copied the following pages: # Main Page --P # News --P # Walkthrough --P # Free Axes --P # Cheats --P # Tips and Tricks --P ## Caravan --P # The Black Hole of Support (Already Deleted) # Quests --P ## Solo Quests --P # List of Quests (only archiving "First Quests" section) --P ## (Search Party) - part of Solo Quests above ## (First Things) - " " " " " " ## (Welcome Wagon) - " " " " " " ## Security Check --P ## Cave --P ## Thistle While You Work --P ## Elbow Room --P ## Ze Sweet Honey --P # Quest Buildings --P # Regular Quest Series --P # Quest Special Items --P # Limited Edition Quests ## Christmas 2012 --P ## New Year's 2013 --P # Sandy Forest Quests --P # Spook Row Quests --P # Snowy Hills Quests --P # Market --P # Crops --P ## Crops Comparison Matrix --P # Trees --P ## Trees Comparison Matrix --P # Buildings --P # Premium Buildings --P # Craftworks --P # Houses --P ## House Comparison Matrix --P # Premium Houses --P # Decor --P ## Decor Comparison Matrix --P # Premium Decor --P # Resources --P # Helpers --P # Residents --P # Neighbors --P # Experience Levels --P # Happiness Levels --P # Special Items --P # Inventory --P # Clutter --P # Dark Forest --P # Sandy Forest --P ## Sandy Forest Quests --P ### Animals Wanna Have Fun --P # Snowy Hills --P ## Snowy Hills Quests --P # Spook Row --P ## Spook Row Quests --P # Tapjoy --P # Reference Info --P # Data Sets --P ## Quests badata --P ## Game params badata --P ''FINISHED 'Ugh can I not make that text bigger?''' Ok, I've copied all the above pages to the B:GK wiki. No images were transferred. If we decide to delete someone's image, I will copy it over with file history in tact before deleting it here. There are some dead links on the archive copy. Most of them are from Quest pages I did not copy over. There's no point in copying all of those. The remaining few dead links are only dead because someone made an error in creating the link. All the relevant pages are there. If anyone has any questions, please contact me. Thank you. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 02:09, March 24, 2014 (UTC) System Messages Well, I've customized a lot of the System Messages. If you use the Classic Editor, you'll notice Wally and Rowan are helping you out. You can also see references to them in the Forum, as you leave Messages. If you visit this page, you can see all the System Messages that have been modified. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. Obviously, most of the customized messages have been to the word "Photo" to "Image." I stayed away from changing the default emails that go out to various people, for various reasons. I didn't think those were that big of deal to customize. Page Naming P2s and I have decided that it is ok if colons are used in Page Titles. it seems that using them will not interfere with Namespaces as it requires someone from Wikia Staff to customize those. This really isn't a big deal, but felt it was worth mentioning in case whoever takes this over in the future is wondering. LEQS Walkthroughs I have been trying to keep up with the Limited Edition Quest Series Walkthroughs. Most of the time, I have gotten them completed and posted well before they actually expire. I've played around with the wording, but all of the ones after today, 07/19/2k14, are going to be the finalized formatting and layouts. Again, not a big deal, but in the future this may become an issue. I will go back and complete and reorganize and format all of the previous LEQS's, just to keep them all uniform. Pre-Selectable Edit Summaries These were a neat feature I found on Warehouse 13 wikia. Many thanks to them for helping me figure out how to implement, and customize them for this wikia. Again, if anyone has any ideas for customizing these, please let me know. I'm open to new ideas as this is everyone's wikia, and I'm beginning to feel like no one is chiming in because I am the only one making Edits and Creating Pages. User Pages I am currently in the process of testing and implementing customized User Pages. These aren't visited very often by people, but once they are completed and rolled out, you should notice a difference. The new layout was found at the Criminal Minds wikia, and again, many thanks to them for helping me figure out how to customize them for this wikia. That's a lot of CSS of which I have very little knowledge. I just like the way the Tabs look, and the fact that the UserProfileMastHead is smaller and hides the Search Bar, makes the pages look cleaner. The trickiest part has been finding out which colors to change to what. The User Pages are customized in the MediaWiki:Wikia.css file. This file makes the changes universal to everyone's pages. You can customize your own User Page by editing the file. You do not need to be an Admin to customize your own wikia.css page. You do need to be an Admin to customize the MediaWiki:Wikia.css file. Article Protections I brought it up in the Forum, but since nobody responded with a case against me doing so, I am going to protect each page from anonymous edits. There have been too many problems with unknown users adding garbage, jibberish, and spam. I use the term spam, but I'm not sure posting recommendations to downloading hacks for the game count as spam. I just don't know what else to call it. Those are absolutely not allowed on this wiki. Besides, from the information I have found about using hacks on the game, Kiwi is able to detect it and bans your mobile device and ID. I'll just add a "--P" at the end of every page I have been able to protect with both levels of protection needing to be a registered user to make edits and/or move pages. If anyone has any problems, or questions about this, please let me know. If it wasn't so much trouble to go through and check every little thing people try to post as "valid" information while remaining anonymous, I wouldn't bother doing this. I know there are some people that have made legitimate edits anonymously. I have kept those in tact. But, from here on out you'll be required to be signed in to make any changes. Category:Blog posts